


I'll love every minute

by PainfulStitches17



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, These two together give me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainfulStitches17/pseuds/PainfulStitches17
Summary: A collection of small works around Ash and Caveira.





	1. Chapter 1

"you don't have to stay alone, you know."

It was kind of surprising hearing Eliza say this, although not so out of left field for their 'leader', one of many she would say. Truth be told, being alone felt like a necessity, staying out of arms way and not arming others. She had made bad choices in her life, again, a necessity it seemed, getting her family out of poverty by any means. It got her her job, somehow.

Was she lucky ? She would say so. She would say so when she got a second chance. She would say so when she was accepted into her new position at Rainbow. She would say so when she was accepted by her peers, even though she might scare some, no, _most_.

She might say so when she looked at that redhead and her heart started to flutter.

She didn't know when it had started, was it the simple comment Eliza had made ? Was it the chasing they did one night, prompting a routine ? Was it the way she thought the other had looked at her from across the canteen ? The hand that brushes past hers in the hallway ? Bumping into each other, hands straightening her, oh so powerful but still delicate ?

No. It was it all.

But moreso when she caught her and they fell to the ground, her hair undone and like an aura around her, underneath her grip, so tight late at night. That redhead in her almost transparent shirt and tight jeans for which it was a simple game, chasing each other as always. Was it, though ? Was it when green eyes looked deeply into hers ? Was it when pink lips and pale skin lunged forward, meeting her chapped lips that didn't deserve the soft ones gracing her with so much love ?

Truly, she had been lucky. Maybe she shouldn't have ran away, but there was always a rematch, wasn't there ?


	2. Similar

Caveira was a beast to be tamed. It was both a pain and a pleasure hunting each other, for the adrenaline and the bruises they may leave on their skin. There was something calling fire to this quiet individual. They felt like complete opposite, one loud and the other quiet, one bright and the other dark.

But there was nothing dark once you dug underneath the surface.

The smile hidden behind long strands of brunette hair, wonderful daisies scattered in a thick braid, pink dress nobody could've guessed she'd look magnificent in.

They were much more alike than they'd had figured out, much more when it evolved into holding hands, much more when hands lost themselves into hair, much more when fingers traced bones and muscles and glistering skin, much more when kisses found themselves picking up the salt.

So much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so gay for them, help...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💛


End file.
